Determine whether the cells of renal cancers have cross-reacting tumor associated antigens by performing tests for humoral immunity to autologous tumor cells before and after immunization with BCG and allogeneic renal cancer cells. Attempt to analyze the specificity of the serological reactions and to investigate the patterns of antigen expression in terms of culture time, growth characteristics, and cell cycle kinetics. Periodic assessment of humoral immunity will be performed on sera from patients with Stage I renal cancer receiving conventional therapy and on sera from patients with Stages II, III, and IV renal cancer who are immunized with BCG and allogeneic renal cancer cells. It is expected that twenty patients per year will be entered on the study. Any modification of the laboratory or clinical studies must have the prior approval of the Project Officer before being instituted.